I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a closure, preferably a drop-wire connector, for connecting first and second electrical cables.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Various connectors and closures are known in the art for connecting an electrical cable with an electrical drop wire. Such closures and connectors generally include means for splicing conductors of the cable with conductors of the drop wire. However, since oftentimes either the cable or the drop wire is subjected to severe axial loads as can be caused by dimensional changes induced by temperature variations, high winds, heavy weight loads (e.g., ice), etc., the means for connecting the electrical conductors necessarily must be capable of accommodating these loads to prevent pull-out of the drop wire from the cable. Such electrical connectors and closures are generally complicated in design and expensive, and nevertheless do not guarantee a sufficient degree of reliability for withstanding axial pull-out.